One Step Into Tomorrow
by AmyPond211
Summary: so , basically, this story is from the perspective of kendall, the first female time agent and ex-flame of jack harkness. its about her trying to deny all her feelings towards him and trying to run away, something she has grown accustomed to. but eventually, they revert to old ways and fall in love again, one step at a time, into tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Step Into Tomorrow

One step. It only takes one step. One step to see the one person you've been trying to avoid all your life but the truth is, the entire time you avoided him, you wanted to see him. You wanted to feel your hands going through his dark brown hair, you wanted to feel his ocean blue eyes on you every time you looked away, his gentle but strong hands caressing your entire being. The truth is, ever since you made it your life goal to ignore him and completely fall off the face of the earth away from him, you felt, nothing. You felt like a hollow shell so fragile, you couldn't trust anyone but him with your heart. Ever since him, all the others seemed so faulted to you. He was Adonis among a city of peasants and beggars. You could feel their eyes on you whenever you weren't looking, but it wasn't the same. His eyes were kind and gentle and saw beyond the outside. Theirs were cruel and lustful, only seeing you as a piece of meat they could take advantage of. It never worked, though. You've always been a strong woman, never the one to a let a man toss you around or use you. But look at you now, coming to him. The one man you vowed to hate. You hated how he made you so vulnerable, and how you would melt under his touch. But you knew you could never, ever hate this man. Because this man was the only man who could bring out the real you. He loved the way you snorted when you laughed, the freckles that littered across your body like stars, your pale green eyes that held secrets unknown to the world, to the universe, and he absolutely LOVED the red hair that rest atop your head, almost always a mess but to him, perfect. He loved you, even though he knew you hated him. He didn't care because he knew you were scared. But you had to run away, didn't you? you had to run away from the one person in the entire universe who actually knew and understood what you were going through. You were afraid. You. Were. Weak. And your weakness CAN and WILL be the death of you. and here you are, in this silly tourist office meant to be a cover up for the real thing. Torchwood, outside the government, beyond the police. This place is perfect for him. He always was one for adventure.

I fidgeted nervously with my vortex manipulator, looking nervously at the tourist shop doors with my pale, green eyes.

"Why am I so damn nervous to walk into an effing tourist office? I mean, sure I do know that it isn't just a tourist office but frickin' Torchwood, but there's still no reason to be afraid, right?" I asked myself, moving from fidgeting with my vortex manipulator to chewing on my red hair.

"Great. Now I'm talking to myself." I mumbled between chews. "Come on. Just man up and walk in!" I mumbled before finally walking into the quaint office.

But, unfortunately for me, it was empty.

"Damn. All that for nothing." I whispered sadly before walking out and towards the boardwalk view.

Since I have nothing better to do, and I'm not quite ready to leave yet, I think of when I was enrolling to become a Time Agent. Back then, the Agency didn't really allow women to become agents. So, I did what many women throughout history did, I dressed up as a boy. It was simple because I already had a boy name, and with my hair short, it was a walk in the park. It was difficult, though, because I'm not exactly what you call 'underdeveloped.' Ever since I was twelve, I had had breasts and a perfect hourglass figure. I used to try to hide them. So, when I planned on enrolling into the Agency, I had a couple gender-defying tricks up my sleeve. So. For the longest time, I was Kendall Norrington, the boy. But then I slipped up on a mission and my cover was blown. I would have sworn I would be fired then and there, but he vouched for me. And I officially became the first female Time Agent. I can't help but think of those days, the good days. Since I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice a figure wearing a vortex manipulator similar to my own walk up behind me.

"Kendall?" Captain Jack Harkness, HIM, asked.

"Jack." I said simply, relief washing over me.

A/N: So here's the first chapter to my new story. If you were wondering, yes this is a Jack/Oc fanfiction. I forgot to put up a disclaimer but I promise to put one up next chapter. And don't forget to comment what you think!

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Step Into Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. The only thing I own is the ginger oc, Kendall.**

Holy crap. This was a bad idea. Do you see his face? Why am I here?! Why am I here?! Hurry! Set in some random coordinates to your vortex manipulator while he's not looking! Do whatever is necessary to get out of here! Why haven't you done anything yet?! Why are you still here?! By now you would have been faraway from him. But NO, Pikachu knows EVERYTHING! Are you seriously wasting time talking to yourself?! Maybe now is a good time to turn on your brain! Hello?! Earth to moron?! Get the HELL out of here! Now! Now! Now! How many effing times do I have to say now before you actually do something?! Cant you see he doesn't want you here?! Just look at him, staring at you. AND YOU'RE STILL HERE!

"Um." I said, like the genius I am. "This was a bad idea. I should go." I said quickly before opening up my vortex manipulator and trying to set in some coordinates without making eye contact with Jack.

"What? No. No! You have to stay! I, you, me, us!" Jack said, fumbling with what to say.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I just can't." I said.

"Oh, yes you can!" he exclaimed before pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger.

Since Jack WAS a remarkable shot, and he was only three feet away from me, he shot me. HOLY FUDGE! HE JUST SHOT ME!

"You shot me." I stated.

"Yea, I did. Now you HAVE to stay." He said.

"You SHOT me." I said, a little angrier this time.

"I think we have both gotten past that statement, Kendall." He said like the smartass he is.

"YOU SHOT ME!" I screamed, boiling with pure, white rage.

"Yep. Sure did." He said, smiling like and idiot.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SHOT ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THIS HURTS?!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes from the mind-searing pain.

"Actually, I do." He said.

"YOU SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! GOD, THAT HURTS!" I screamed through gritted teeth and blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could make you stay." He said, looking at me apologetically.

"REALLY?! THE ONLY WAY?! COS RIGHT NOW, I CAN THINK OF ABOUT TEN BETTER WAYS YOU COULDV'E MADE ME STAY!" I spat back.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO HELP ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOT ME!" I shouted.

"Are you going to keep shouting?" he asked.

"No." I said, waiting for him to help me.

"Okay, then. Let's get you patched up." He said, wrapping his arm around me and walking me into the tourist office.

Jack then led me inside the fabled Torchwood.


End file.
